


Curse of the bed sheets

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual, Daddy Kink, Domination, F/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Jughead and Betty get a bit more confident in what happens in the bedroom...





	Curse of the bed sheets

Jughead awoke that morning alone, satisfied, and surrounded by crusty sheets.  
"Damnit..." He mumbled.  
He rolled out of bed, and striped his sheets off his bed in the hopes of doing the laundry before Fred and Archie woke up. He hurried down the stairs, and tossed the bed sheets in the washing machine.  
"Jughead, what are you doing?"  
He turned around to see his red headed best friend.  
"Ummm..."  
He wasn't about to admit he'd been jerking off.  
"You didn't wet yourself, did you?" Archie asked, chuckling.  
"No!" Jughead said, a hot blush creeping on to his face.  
"What's with the sheets then, Jug?"  
He asked, any excuse to humiliate his sardonic pal.  
"I... Uh... Had a umm... Wet dream" he stated the last bit quickly.  
This was less embarrassing that what he was actually doing.  
"Ah."  
"No chance you want to do my laundry now, is there?"  
"Ewww, no way!"  
Jughead laughed as he pored some laundry detergent in to the machine.  
"I'll put the kettle on. Want anything?"  
"Yeah, but wash your hands first dude."  
Jughead winked at him, and did as Archie asked.  
The two drank their tea and coffee respectively, and raided the fridge.  
"Well, I see you two don't need any breakfast made for you."  
The boys turned to face Fred.  
"Hey, dad."  
"Morning, Fred."  
"Jughead, Archie. Since when do you two do laundry?"

 

*****

 

After fibbing their way out of the house, Archie went to get Veronica, and Jughead went to get Betty. 

 

*****

 

"Hey. Boy, am I glad to see you. Come on." She said, grabbing his arm, and dragging him back down the path.  
"Wha...?" He started, looking back over his shoulder.  
"My mum's being... Well my mum. She's driving me nuts. She's snooping. I think she knows."  
"What? How? It's not like there was anything for her to find in the trash."  
"She found my bed sheets..."  
"Oh." Jughead said, his eyes widening.  
"Yep."  
"I had a similar problem this morning. It's the curse of the bloody bed sheets."

 

*****

 

They were sprawled out on Jughead's bed doing history homework. Betty had decided to make things a bit interesting. She shuffled around to face him, pressing her breasts together with her elbows. She coughed slightly to attract his attention. He turned to glance at her, his eyes widening slightly. He felt his blood head south, causing him to go stiff and press into his mattress.  
He moaned softly to himself, his hips pressing in deeper.  
"You alright, juggy?"  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine."  
She quirked her eyebrows, but went back to writing. Her breasts were still exposed, which was not helping his condition. He slipped his hand into his pants, hoping to relief some of the pressure. He let out an audible moan this time.  
"Jughead, are you-?"  
"No!" He said, whipping his hand out of his pants.  
"I'm so sorry, Betty. It's just... What you're doing right now is making me really horny."  
"Really?" She asked seductively.  
She rolled him on to his back, and climbed up to straddle his waist. She started to grind up against him. His arousal was firmly poking up against her centre now.  
"How's this?"  
"Oh... Ah... That's good..."  
"It would be better if you had less clothing on."  
She pulled off his S T-shirt, exposing his abs. Betty felt daring, and decided to run her tongue all the way down them to his waistband.  
"Agh... Betty..."  
She pulled her shirt off, her lack of a bra surprising him.  
"Fuck... Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Yes. I am."  
She thrust her tongue in to his mouth with force, evoking a loud, guttural moan from the boy beneath her.  
"Get these off." He demanded, flipping Betty backwards, and yanking off her trousers.  
"Ah..." She moaned as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. He ripped her panties off, flinging them over his shoulder.  
She moved her hands to his waistband. She pulled off his jeans, relieving his raging hard on. She slipped his boxers off, and threw them across the room.  
"Fuck me already!"  
He pinned her hands to the wall behind the camp bed using his previously discarded belt to bind her hands together, and slammed into her, hard.  
"Agh! Oh, fu- Jughead! Agh!" She moaned loudly.  
"You're so wet."  
"Yeah, oh..."  
"Tell me why." He demanded, placing kisses up and down her neck. He stopped moving, keeping completely still.  
"For you. I'm wet for you... Agh!" She screamed as he thrusted into her.  
"Who else?"  
"You. Just you."  
He slapped her side, not too hard, but loud enough to make a sound.  
"Aahhgg!"  
"You ok?" He asked, snapping out of his dominating tone.  
"I'm fine... That's really goo- ah!" She groaned as his hips rolled against hers.  
She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he rocked in and out of her, building up a steady rhythm. He moved to her neck, and started to bite her skin. She knew he was leaving bruises, marking her as his.  
"You're mine." He said, before kissing her lips.  
Their first time, he'd failed to do this very often as he was so focused on doing it right and not hurting her. But this time, he knew what he was doing.  
"You wanna try another way?" He whispered in her ear.  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"Sure." She said breathlessly, a grin on her face.  
"On all fours." He said, pulling out of her.  
She looked into his eyes, which had darkened with lust.  
"Come on. On your hands and knees." His voice had dropped an octave, and he was staring at her intently.  
Betty turned, and got on her knees.  
"My hands are still tied up."  
"Then lean on your elbows."  
She lent on her elbows, baring her ass to him.  
Although he'd been acting all dominant and confident, he wasn't really sure what he was meant to do next. He moved forward, and bent over her. He placed his hands either side of her hips, his eyes squeezing shut as he slowly thrust into her.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine... Ah..."  
He started to move his hips up against her.  
"Ahh... Daddy... Fu... Agh!"  
Jughead halted his actions, and lent forward to raise his eyebrows at her. She turned to look at him, dropping her eyes down.  
"Did you just...?"  
"Yeah... Sorry."  
"No, no. It's actually really hot."  
"So you want me to call you daddy?"  
"Yes." He moaned, starting to thrust into her again.  
"Ok, daddy... Ohhh!" She breathed out, as she tightened around him.  
"Fuck, Betty! I... Agh!" Jughead practically screamed as he shot his load straight into Betty, his hips jerking involuntary as his climax overcame him.  
"Oh..." He moaned as his arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of her, causing Betty to fall on to the mattress beneath them. They were both breathing heavily, Betty's back still pressed up against Jughead's torso. He pulled out, and moved to lay beside her. He immediately pulled Betty against him to reassure her she was safe.  
"You ok?" He asked kissing her nose.  
"Yeah. That was incredible."  
"I know. I didn't hurt you this time?"  
"A bit, but it was a good pain."  
He tilted his head, but shrugged it off.  
"Who knew Betty cooper would have a daddy kink." He said, placing kisses over the bruises up and down Betty's neck.  
He rolled off to lie next to her.  
"Well, I never knew you were such a dom."  
"Yeah. I didn't know that either."  
Betty lent forward and placed kisses on his collarbone.  
"You know... There's a dirty shop... A few miles from here... And I was thinking..." She said between kisses.  
"Yeah?" Jughead asked, cracking a grin.  
"I'd get some things..." She trailed off, her eyes dropping again.  
"That's a very good idea. You know? I had no idea you were so submissive."  
"Well one of us has to be." She said, moving to suck on his Adam's apple.  
"Mmmmm... Betty... Don't start things you don't intend to finish..."  
"Ah, but I do intend to finish them. Just not tonight."


End file.
